


Morning Mischief

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm late but HAPPY BDAY MY LOVE!!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top! Yata, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: It's the day before Fushimi's bday, but instead of being excited about that, he's got Yata on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm a week late but here's a something for Saru's bday!! I'm really excited but also nervous to post this since it's my first time writing sin for these two, but I hope you all enjoy! I don't know how it turned into this monster tho so I apologize about that LOL. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy and happy bday Saru my fave grump!! ^o^

The first thing Fushimi registers as he rouses from his slumber is the smell of something cooking; the sizzling and popping sounds all working together to make a sort of melody, mixing in along with Yata's loud and upbeat humming. He was pretty sure his boyfriend was dancing to some cheesy pop song, the headphones that usually hung on his neck blasting whatever he was listening to.

Fushimi had had the pleasure of walking in on it a few times, catching Yata in some of his more embarrassing moments. He wouldn’t be able to forget the way Yata hips swung in tune with the beat of the track, his lips pursed as he sang along, all while he skillfully made breakfast. In each of the few times Yata had been caught, he'd yelled at Fushimi for sneaking up on him, red-faced and pouty. It was... pretty cute, if he were to be honest. The sight of Yata happily dancing in their kitchen as if he were in a music video, clad only in his pajamas, or even occasionally in his own shirt from the night before.

It was an unbelievably sweet feeling, really.

It took him a while to come to terms with the fact that this was now their reality, and not some dream he'd made up to cope with how things really were - or had been, rather. It felt nice. He had a place to call home again. He had Yata to call home again. It was like back when they lived together in middle school, if only slightly different.

They still played games together and bickered like before, that hadn't changed one bit. It was just that sometimes those fights ended in make outs, or grinding on the couch in the middle of a match, or other more, intense activities.

All in all, things were pretty good. Yata was here with him again just like he was back in middle school, and their relationship had changed in a way he could only ever imagine before.

Yawning, Fushimi rubs the sleep from his eyes, and curls into the blankets some more. Yata always got hot at night -- being the natural heater that he was-- so it was normal for the air conditioning to be colder than Fushimi preferred. He didn't really mind though, the cold giving him more of a reason to snuggle up to Yata, using him as his own personal body pillow. It wasn't the same when it was just him laying in their shared bed though, the blankets barely being enough to keep him warm.

“Saru!” Yata calls, voice booming down the hallway.

“Mm...” Fushimi mumbles. He knew Yata couldn’t hear him, but sleep was already beginning to take over again, and the bed was just so comfy...

“Saru! Get up, it’s time for breakfast!” 

Despite being half asleep, Fushimi can hear the heavy sigh as they leave Yata’s lips. Though the grumbling is indecipherable, it doesn’t take a genius to guess what his boyfriend is probably saying. The mumbled complaints aren’t what Fushimi is focusing on, however, the sound of dishes being put down and Yata’s footsteps as they move down the hallway instead taking up his attention.

A small smile creeps on his face as Yata draws nearer, the footsteps getting louder, their bedroom door squeaking a little as it’s being pushed open. Hm, coming to wake me up, Misaki? Well, that was fine. He knew Yata would try to get him out of bed eventually, but that didn't mean he'd make it easy.

The sound of footsteps on the carpet quiets completely as Yata climbs onto the bed instead. Fushimi feels the bed sag next to him, Yata crawling over his side to get to where he was currently huddled in a pile of blankets. It was hard to keep his smirk down, but he managed as best he could, knowing that if Yata realized he was already up, his fun would be ruined all too soon. With this, he could scare his boyfriend and drag him into a round of cuddling to warm himself up again, and if he was lucky, maybe a small make out session too, and perhaps more...

The feeling of a warm hand grips his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He can tell Yata's face is close, his warm breath tickling his ear, "Oi, Saru." Yata says, not too loudly, but loud enough considering their proximity.

Fushimi doesn't answer, but instead shuffles a bit closer to Yata, making it so that his back was no longer facing his boyfriend. It'd be easier to grab a hold of him like this, after all.

Sighing in frustration, Yata speaks up louder and begins to shake the shoulder he's holding onto, "Saruhiko, wake up! Breakfast is going to get cold if-- Ah!"

Before Yata has a chance to finish his sentence, Fushimi grabs onto the wrist on his shoulder, all the while making an opening in the blankets with his other hand, pulling Yata into his makeshift cocoon.

With the way they were positioned before, Yata was practically laying on Fushimi now, his arms wrapped around the small of Yata’s back, their chests pressed together. It was dark under the blankets, but as his vision accustomed to the darkness, he could see Yata's face clearly enough despite the fact, his hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell, Saru!" Yata says, obviously taken aback, "You were awake?"

"How could I not be with how loud you are?"

"If I don't yell like that you'll never get out of bed!"

"Well, I don't mind if you're loud..." Fushimi says, no longer bothering to hide his smirk at this point. He had Yata right where he wanted him.

"S-shut the hell up you pervert!" Yata says, face going red.

"I didn't say anything perverted though, Misaki."

"Knowing you, it's definitely implied!"

"Hm, I wonder about that..."

Leaning up, Fushimi plants a kiss onto Yata's lips, humming in approval as it’s reciprocated. Even though Yata always complained about Fushimi being the perverted one out of the two, he never really fought against it enough to actually stop Fushimi from doing what he knew was sure to come. Who’s the real pervert here, huh, Misaki?

With Yata’s body on top of his, combined with the bundle of blankets, Fushimi could already feel himself warming up, but as they continued kissing, he felt himself warming up in an entirely different sense. Always feels so good...

Deciding to move things up a notch, Fushimi moves his arms that are locked behind Yata's back, feeling all over his lower back and up his sides as he licks at Yata's bottom lip, silently asking to gain entrance. Moaning, Yata lets Fushimi do as he pleases, their tongues slick against each other. It doesn't last for long though, as Yata begins to pull back, much to Fushimi’s distaste, "A-ah Saru," He starts, but stops, having to pull back further as Fushimi continues to peck at his lips in an attempt to shut him up, "Breakfast..."

"Mm, don't worry about that right now."

"But it'll get cold..."

"I'm the one who's cold here, so why not warm me up, Misaki?" Fushimi says, dragging out Yata's name at the end, feeling Yata shudder as he does.

It was crazy how such a simple thing could have such an effect on his boyfriend.

Back when they were still enemies and fought whenever they had the chance, saying Yata’s name in that tone of voice had a completely different feel and meaning to it. Where it was like poison then, the name leaving his lips and latching onto Yata’s pride, only said to provoke him into anger, it was now a surefire way to get what he wanted, turning Yata into putty. 

Now, it was like honey, the name dripping from his lips in manner that had Yata leaning into his touch, craving more. It even had Yata moaning back his own name on more occasions than not, his voice echoing him with the same level of sultriness, if not more. Sometimes Fushimi wasn’t sure if it was him or Yata who got off more on having their name called in such a wanton way, though he had a feeling they were about even on that front.

"Y-you're really shameless, saying something like that, damn monkey."

As Yata leans back down into the kiss, Fushimi snakes one hand under Yata's shirt, playing with one of his nipples. He brushes it with his thumb in a teasing manner, only to pinch and roll at it a second later, making Yata moan at the sensation.

In return, Yata nips at Fushimi's lower lip before licking over it again, making his way down Fushimi's neck, trailing soft, wet kisses. It was nowhere near enough, the tickling sensations barely able to satisfy his craving for Yata's touch.

"Mm, Misaki..."

Making his way down Fushimi’s neck, Yata gives in to Fushimi’s silent plea, and begins sucking and licking marks all the way down to his collarbone, undoubtedly leaving marks on Fushimi's pale skin. With how Fushimi usually wore his uniform, those marks would definitely be noticeable. He'd have to button up his collar for once, it would seem.

"Saru," Yata says, voice low, only stopping for a moment to suck another mark, "I wonder how your coworker’s would feel, seeing all these marks on you.”

“Misaki, what are you-”

“-Just imagine the looks your coworkers would give if they saw you now... letting me do to you as I please."

The words catch Fushimi off guard, his breath hitching as they leave Yata's mouth. It was almost like Yata had read his thoughts. The implication hits him hard though, shame and embarrassment washing over him as the thought snakes its way into his mind. 

Turning his head, Fushimi tries to hide his face in the pillows, in turn getting Yata to stop his ministrations. Pulling at his chin, he forces Fushimi to face him, "Come on now Saru, think about it," Yata says, his eyes roving over Fushimi’s flushed face, a smug smirk playing on his lips as he does. "Heh, for someone so stoic most of the time, you're making a really lewd face... Does the thought turn you on that much?"

He wanted to say something back, to embarrass Yata the way he was doing to him, but his sentence dies on his lips in the form of a low moan instead, Yata’s words pulling a number of emotions out of him. The thought of his coworkers seeing him moaning and writhing under Yata, his face flushed, and neck decorated with a constellation of kiss marks, makes it difficult for Fushimi to stay composed. It was humiliating that he was getting off to this, and Yata pointing it out only made it worse. 

Without thinking, Fushimi bucks up into Yata's hips, the image of it all becoming too much. As he does, it has the two of them moaning, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. Yata didn't waste time returning the favor, grinding his own hips back down right after, only much harder. So good...

"Misaki... more..." Fushimi whines after a few minutes, their heated grinding no longer enough for him.

"Fuck, Saru..."

Seeming to have had enough himself, Yata gets up from where he lay on Fushimi, and pops out of the covers to retrieve the lube.

As he's waiting, Fushimi removes his pajama bottoms along with his boxers, leaving on only his shirt. He was too impatient to deal with that at the moment, and Yata would most likely remove it himself anyways, his boyfriend always wanting to see and feel as much of Fushimi as he could. His hands always managing to touch and grope him all over, ranging from his nipples, and even to his ass. 

It wasn’t unusual for Yata to get a few spanks in there either, especially when he lost himself just a little too much. The first time it had happened, Yata had uttered out a quick apology, claiming that he’d gotten too into the moment, but as it turned out, Fushimi had come to rather enjoy the rough treatment from time to time.

Finally retrieving the lube, Yata goes back to straddle Fushimi, breath hitching a little as he realizes Fushimi had already mostly undressed himself, licking his lips at the sight, "Damn Saru, you couldn't wait thirty seconds?"

"You were taking too long, Misaki." Fushimi says, a bit breathless.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yata says, a small smile on his face. 

Scooting down a bit under the covers, Yata’s just about completely hidden from sight in the blanket as he brings himself face to face with Fushimi's groin. 

It made the whole situation more provocative than usual somehow, with Fushimi not being able to see what Yata was planning to do. Like this, he only had past experiences and the feel of where Yata currently was on him to gauge just how close he was to his cock. 

He could already feel himself getting harder at the thought of having Yata’s mouth on him, precum leaking from the tip as he feels Yata's breath ghost over his dick. The feeling makes him shudder, and a light laugh leaves Yata’s lips, probably due to how eager he seemed. Lips that were soon to be on him... 

Hurry up, Misaki!

As if answering his thoughts, Yata grabs onto Fushimi's hip with his left hand, shuffling under the covers as he gets into position. Grabbing onto Fushimi’s cock with his right hand, Fushimi close his eyes in anticipation.

Tonguing the head of Fushimi’s cock, Yata catches the precum on his tip, and licks a long strip down to the base, only to fondle Fushimi’s balls. Letting out a low groan, Fushimi’s head falls back onto the pillow, his hand gripping Yata’s hair, "Ah, Misaki--"

Tightening his grip on Fushimi’s hip, Yata responds with a low moan, the vibration of it only teasing his cock more. It was seriously hot not being able to see what was going on under the covers, the sounds and sensations bringing lewd images to the forefront of Fushimi’s mind. 

He could see the way the blanket moved up and down as Yata bobbed his head underneath, the sight of that alone being just about enough to drive him crazy. It was so good, but not being able to see Yata's face while he was turned on and servicing him was too much of a shame. 

The way Yata's eyes would gloss over with want, his face flushed from both embarrassment and lust, those soft lips, red and swollen from both their making out and what he was currently doing... He wanted to see it all.

Opening his eyes, Fushimi brings up the hand that was gripping onto Yata's hair, and lifts the covers over Yata's head, revealing what he’d so longed to see.

As the blanket is lifted, Fushimi’s eyes catch onto Yata's face, the image being just as the one he had created in his mind, only much, much hotter. Yata had his cock stuffed in his mouth, with both drool and precum decorating his lips and hand as he worked him over.

It was truly a sight.

As Yata's heated gaze meets his own though, he could already feel himself reaching his limit, shivers coursing throughout his body. Fuck...

"Misaki..." Fushimi pants, "C-close."

Without stopping, Yata removes the hand that was on Fushimi's cock, only to lube it up instead before bringing to Fushimi's ass, circling around his entrance teasingly before pressing in slowly, carefully opening him up. The intrusion has Fushimi shutting his eyes, only for Yata to add a second finger moments later, scissoring his boyfriend while simultaneously getting him off.

"Misaki- nn!” Fushimi whines, pulling at Yata’s hair, “-seriously stop or I'll c-come, you idiot."

Popping off his boyfriend's dick, Yata smirks up at Fushimi, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Do it, Saru," Yata says, "Come."

Not even waiting for a response, Yata continues what he was doing, and takes Fushimi into his mouth again, only this time much deeper, his nose tickling the hair growing on his lower belly, "Ah-" So close...

Pulling back again, almost to the point of pulling off Fushimi's cock, Yata plunges back down, all the while penetrating Fushimi with three fingers, hitting his sweet spot, "Misaki, there--!"

He was so close, that he didn't even mind when Yata pulled off him completely, the only point of contact now being where Yata was toying with his ass, his own hands gripping the covers in an attempt to ground himself, "Saru," Yata says, voice rough, "Look at me."

Shaking his head, Fushimi refuses. If he opened his eyes now, he was sure he wouldn't be able to withstand the look Yata was giving him. It was too good, so much so that he didn't want it to end. But it was also so good that he didn't have the willpower to make Yata stop... not when he was this close to his climax.

"Saruhiko," Yata says again, his tone more adamant, "Do it."

That's all it takes for Fushimi's resolve to crumble.

\--

Listening to Yata's command, Fushimi opens his eyes, looking around blearily. As he does, he quickly comes to the realization that Yata's not there, the sexy, wanton look he was expecting to see replaced with the boring view of their bedroom ceiling, "...Misaki?" He asks, voice groggy. Turning his head, Yata's side of the bed is cold and empty, clearly having been abandoned for some while. A dream...?

It had all seemed so real, but it looked to be that way. Seriously? What am I in grade school? He couldn't even recall the last time he'd had a dream like that, if he'd ever had one. It was hot as hell though, he had to admit, but it was more disappointing than anything.

That explains the sudden dirty talk, I guess. That was definitely something to keep in mind... He'd have to try and get Yata to do that sometime in real life.

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi shoves his face into his pillow out of frustration, only to feel an obvious tension between his legs as he does. Well, looks like that part's real.

Already done with the day so far, Fushimi sighs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He didn't even know where a dream like that had come from, but the fact that it had happened was nothing short of embarrassing. 

He knew he was a bit... frustrated lately, if you could call it that. Both he and Yata had been a little more preoccupied with work than usual the past couple of weeks, so they hadn’t exactly had much time for that. Being desperate enough to have a sex dream though, that was something else entirely. How Yata was managing in this situation was beyond him, considering he was usually the easier one to rile up of the two.

Their busy schedules couldn’t be helped though, since his birthday was coming up, after all - tomorrow to be exact - and Yata had expressed the dire need of Fushimi taking a day off for such a 'special occasion'. He'd long since gotten used to Yata's antics, way before the two of them started dating. He'd been like that ever since middle school, always putting a huge emphasis on Fushimi's birthday, as if it were the most important day of the year. Which, though he knew that wasn't truly the case, he still secretly enjoyed the attention and effort Yata would put into it.

The celebrations were more simple back then, just as everything in those days had seemed, usually only involving a present and some food made by Yata. It couldn't be helped, seeing as Yata didn't exactly have a big budget, being a middle schooler with siblings and all, but the fact was that Yata had cared enough about his birthday to try despite all that, and that was all Fushimi needed.

He could still remember when Yata had first found out about his birthday, just a few days before the actual date, the information somehow slipping out. Yata had made a huge deal out of it all, asking why Fushimi hadn't let him know sooner and a bunch of other nonsense. 

It wasn’t that he’d tried to keep it a secret or anything, it was just that back then, it hadn't really occurred to him that someone would find his birthday to be that of importance. He'd never had anyone to celebrate it with before, so seeing Yata react the way he did wasn’t something he’d expected.

The next few days after that were met with Yata obviously planning something, his best friend suddenly being too busy to hang out after school and an increased interest in anything Fushimi had wanted recently. When the actual day of his birthday had finally arrived, Fushimi was met with a clearly excited Yata, a big smile on his face. He didn't even bother to hide what he was so happy about, merrily telling Fushimi to come over after school for a 'special surprise', to which he agreed.

The trek to Yata's house was the same as usual, all aside from knowing that Yata had something waiting for him. He knew Yata had prepared something for him, but his friend had managed to somehow keep his mouth shut about it all day - which was no doubt a difficult task. Whenever Fushimi would try to casually bring it up, Yata would open his mouth as if he were ready to spill the beans, only to quickly stop himself and change the subject. It didn't really help with Fushimi's curiosity, his thoughts running back to what Yata could've gotten him all throughout the school day.

When they finally reached Yata's home, Fushimi was then lead into Yata's room, reluctantly sporting a blindfold that Yata claimed to be absolutely necessary. Standing around in Yata's room in total darkness, Fushimi listened as his friend quickly got everything into place, a small smile on his face.

It wasn't like he was expecting much, considering the late notice and everything else accounted for, but with all the effort Yata has put into it, it was hard not to be a bit happy.

With the blindfold being taken off, Fushimi's vision was met with the small table that they often sat at while studying, only this time it was completely covered in an assortment of foods - all without vegetables, he noted - and most importantly: a small white box, seated right in the middle of it all.

A box that contained what Fushimi wouldn't find out until later to be a cake that Yata had gotten his mom to teach him how to make, the words 'happy birthday Saru!' written in Yata's messy handwriting.

It may or may not have been the best cake he'd ever eaten.

\--

So where was his boyfriend the day before his special day exactly? Unlike in his dream, Fushimi didn't smell or hear any indication of breakfast being made, which was odd. Usually when Yata was up before Fushimi, which was more often than not, it wasn't hard to tell where he was. Either in the kitchen cooking breakfast, or even in the living room playing video games until he himself woke up. But with the apartment being as quiet as it was, something was off.

Rolling onto his side, Fushimi reaches around until he finds his phone, disturbing it from its sleep mode to check for messages. There were a few from work, and as suspected, one from Yata as well.

It didn't exactly help much, the text neglecting any real useful information as to where he possibly was, the contents only being that there was food in the fridge if he got hungry, and that he would be home soon.

Since his birthday was tomorrow, he figured Yata was probably preparing for it somehow, and the lack of clarity in the text was to keep whatever surprise he had hidden. Having today off wasn't part of the plan originally, anyways, but Munakata was suspiciously generous when the topic was brought up, allowing him to not only take the actual day off, but the one before as well. Yata was probably busy trying to get whatever last minute things he needed to get ready done, which was a bit of a predicament, considering the current situation between his legs.

Laying back down, Fushimi ponders his options.

I guess I could take a cold shower or something.

The thought passes through his mind, but doesn't really stick.

...Or I could just take care of it myself.

That thought was more appealing than the last, the idea lingering a little before a sigh leaves his lips. That wouldn't do either. He knew what he wanted, but Yata was out doing who knows what, and Fushimi had no way of knowing when he'd be back. He tried it enough times to know that doing it himself in times like these just wasn’t the same. Sure, it’d feel good, but it would leave him feeling unsatisfied somehow, as if his own touch wasn’t enough.

I need Misaki.

Ah, yes. His boyfriend who currently wasn’t home, and probably wouldn’t be for a few more hours. Sulking for a moment, Fushimi rethinks his options, when suddenly a thought comes to mind. There is one way to get him home, though...

As the idea comes to mind, he can feel his face slowly heat up from embarrassment. He'd never done something like that before, but well, he could always try. Sitting up in bed, Fushimi grabs his phone again, only this time, he opens the camera app.

Something was definitely up with him today, but in that moment, Fushimi decided he didn't really care.

\--

When Fushimi had come home with the news that he'd have his birthday off, Yata was ecstatic. It was important for the two of them to thoroughly enjoy the day together, after all. But when Fushimi had said that he’d managed to get two days off, Yata was thrown for a loop. 

It wasn't that he wasn't happy they'd have more time to spend together, in fact he was really glad about it. It was just that, well, he wasn't exactly finished with tomorrow's preparations. Everything was perfectly under control, he'd have one more day to get the last bit of cash he needed at one of his part time jobs to fully pay off the gift he'd gotten custom made for Fushimi, leaving him with just enough time to pick it up before stashing it away until Fushimi got home. At least, that was supposed to be the case. 

He had managed to get a hold of his boss in time the night before, asking for an earlier shift than planned in order to get home sooner, and he'd even talked to the guy making Fushimi's gift to have it done a few hours earlier. 

All in all, things were still going to work out it seemed, and Yata felt himself working with a bounce in his step. In just a few hours, it would just be him and Fushimi in their own little world, and he couldn't wait. Can’t wait to see his face when I give him his gift tomorrow!

He had put a lot of thought into it after all. Fushimi was a bit of a pain in the ass to shop for, always claiming that he didn’t need anything or that Yata needn’t bother. It became clear that Fushimi wouldn't be of any help, so after deciding not to rely on him, he’d managed to come up with the perfect one himself: a custom dagger. 

It was a bit of an unusual gift, sure, but he figured Fushimi used them a lot at work, and it was practical right? He had no reason to refuse it if he put it like that, and since Kusanagi was friends with the guy, he was sure it was going to be quality.

As for the design, he tried to keep it mostly similar to what Fushimi was already using, only with a small twist. He didn’t exactly want it to be anything too flashy, and settled on adding two small jewels, one red, and one blue. 

The two jewels sat neatly next to each other on the handle near the bottom of the blade, symbolizing their two clans, and well, the two of them of course.

The other thing he added was a last minute idea, but more on the embarrassing side. Along the top of the blade Yata had asked the guy to engrave the words “only you” onto it. 

It was a reference to all the years Fushimi had asked Yata to look only and him, and well, even though he wasn't usually one for sappy things like this, he thought it made the gift a little more heartfelt. They were a couple now after all, and it was his own little way of saying they'd always be together. 

It was probably a little cheesy, but whatever, Fushimi could get over it. He just hoped he'd survive when Fushimi found out about it. 

He's probably going to be super embarrassed, even though he'll probably just call me an idiot for it. 

A smile graces his face at the thought of Fushimi's embarrassed face, when suddenly his phone vibrates in his pocket, jolting him from his thoughts. He usually stayed off his phone when working, but they weren't exactly busy at the moment, the counter he had been tending having only a few customers within his shift. With the possibility of it being about Fushimi's gift, Yata checks his phone with haste. He didn't change his mind did he?

Checking his phone, Yata’s features brightening up immediately. The message turned out to be from Fushimi, asking if he was busy. He's already up, huh? 

Typing up a quick no, Yata sends the text. The reply he gets in return though, has him furrowing his brows. 

‘Good. Make sure no one sees what I'm about to send, Misaki~’

Before Yata even has a chance to ask what he means by that, Fushimi sends another text right after, but this time, it's an attachment instead. A picture?

Opening up the message, Yata nearly yelps as he sees the contents, face going red. S-Saru, what the hell?!

In the picture is no other than Fushimi himself, sitting on their bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, his chest and torso uncovered. In fact, the only thing that was covered was his groin area, which Yata may or may not have been slightly disappointed about. It didn’t keep him from seeing the obvious bulge under it though, the fabric roughly outlining Fushimi’s hard length.

Fuck. 

His hair was still down too, some bed head making it obvious that he’d only woken up recently. It was pretty endearing, despite the whole sexy thing he had going on. Not to mention he still had his glasses off, those piercing blue eyes looking right into the camera in a strikingly sexy way, as if he were beckoning Yata over.

He looked... Really good. Like, really good. 

As his eyes roam across his boyfriend's bare chest, he feels his face burning with embarrassment, eyes catching on that pale neck, licking his lips at the sight. He really wanted to touch him, trail kisses along his neck and down his collarbone, only to suck and tease Fushimi where he felt it most, before slowly trailing down to his underwear, palming Fushimi through the thin fabric as he moaned for more...

In the midst of his fantasy, Yata receives another text, the message displaying itself at the top of his screen: ‘Still alive over there?’

The attitude snaps him out of it a little, which though unfortunate, is probably better considering his current environment. Shaking his head, Yata hastily replies, ‘Hell yea I'm still alive but what the hell Saru I'm at work!!’

‘Hmm, how about now?’

Just like last time, another text follows immediately after, leaving Yata's fingers tingling at the thought of opening it. 

Gulping, Yata looks around the store before actually doing so, making sure the coast is clear. He definitely didn't want his boss catching him doing whatever this was, that was for sure. S-sexting? Does this count as sexting? Hell if he knew, but the fact that Fushimi was sending him photos like these made him far more excited than it probably should have. 

Bracing himself, Yata taps the notification, the photo popping up right after. This one... was by far lewder than the last, not so much because of what was in it, but because it had his minding wandering. So much so that Yata was starting to feel a familiar warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. This is seriously bad...

Covering his mouth, Yata takes a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to calm himself down a little, covering his phone with his chest for a moment before slowly peering back at the image on his screen. 

In the picture, Fushimi is still on their bed, though instead of the sitting position he was in before, he was now leaning back on their pillows, a bottle of lube in hand. It was clear where this was headed, and Yata couldn’t help but imagine what Fushimi was doing at the exact moment he was just sitting there at work, itching to do what Fushimi was probably already doing to himself.

He knew how obvious he probably looked right now, his eyes glued to his phone with his face and ears burning red as he thought about it, but he couldn’t help it. He and Fushimi had never done anything like this, and why his boyfriend had suddenly decided to do it while he was at work, he had no idea. It didn’t stop him from enjoying it by any means though, his hands already moving to type a reply.

‘Fuck, Saru...’

It takes a few moments for Fushimi to reply this time, definitely preoccupied with something else. Knowing what that something was was killing Yata to no end, and when the reply finally comes, it only solidifies the reality of it all that much more, and it hits him hard.

‘Feels good, Misaki...’

Fucking hell!

He knew what he wanted to say, but typing it out was more embarrassing than he'd originally anticipated. It was different when he’d say it in the heat of the moment, the two of them getting lost in the throes of lust and want, the words leaving his mouth without him really meaning for them to. Whereas like this, he was consciously typing it out, and in public nonetheless. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter, considering Fushimi had already sent two photos of himself at this point, and Yata really -

‘Want to see... I want to see you do it’

Sending the text with not so much as a second thought, he impatiently awaits Fushimi’s response, bouncing his leg all the while. What would Fushimi send him? How was he doing it? With his fingers or with a toy? What was he thinking about while he did it? All of these things raced through his mind while he waited, and when the text finally did come, or photo rather, he grabbed his phone immediately, only to be stopped by the chime of the store door opening, the jingle making him jump.

Shit, not now, dammit!

Reluctantly, Yata shoves his phone into his pocket, looking up to see a tall man with dark hair and glasses. For a moment his mind tricks him into thinking it’s Fushimi, and his face goes even more red. 

“A-ah, welcome!” Yata says, although a bit belatedly.

Fucking of course... Who the hell gets ice cream in the morning anyways?!

Throughout the entire conversation with the customer, Yata completely spaces out, only barely managing to serve the guy. His mind kept wandering back to whatever Fushimi had just sent him, and what he was doing while he was alone on their bed, just about completely naked. He probably looks so good right now...

“--sir?”

If I was there I would be doing it so much better, though... 

“Hello?”

Yata is snapped out of his reverie, when a hand is suddenly waved in front of his face, “H-huh?”

“Like I was saying, are you sure you’re okay, sir?” The man asks, his face mixed with concern and what seemed to be slight annoyance, probably from the subpar service he was getting. Shit, I totally blanked out!

“O-oh, uh, yeah sorry! I haven’t been feeling well lately and-” A buzz in his pocket, and Yata freezes momentarily, “-uh, I think it might be getting worse i-is all.” Dammit Saru, just wait a minute... Knowing who it was, but being unable to see what he’s been sent just about drives him insane. I need to get the hell out of here, seriously!

“I can see that, your face is completely red.”

“A-ah, is it?” He asks, putting a hand to his cheek. 

Well, he knew that much, he could feel his face burning before the guy pointed it out, though it definitely wasn’t due to what the customer probably suspected, “Anyways here’s your ice cream, sorry I spaced out like that.” He says, offering a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it!” The man says, taking the cone from Yata’s hands, “Feel better, alright?”

“Thanks, have a good day!”

Watching as the man exits the store, Yata’s reaches for his phone with urgency, not even checking his surroundings this time before unlocking it.

Fushimi had sent him one more photo and another text, and his eyes scanned over both hungrily. 

In the picture, Fushimi had only partially listened to Yata's request, taking a shot of his lower region where his free hand had snaked under his briefs, as he undoubtedly toyed with his entrance. He couldn't actually see anything other than that, leaving everything else to his own imagination. Fucking tease.

After looking at the photo for a few moments more, Yata decides to scroll down to read the text underneath, in an attempt to calm himself down a bit. He really didn’t want to pop a boner while he was at work. The contents of the text ended up not helping at all though, being just about enough to make him up and leave then and there. 

‘Come here, and I'll show you what you want, Misaki.’

Biting his lip, Yata pockets his phone once again, and makes his way to the back room where he knew his boss was. He couldn’t possibly stand around here at work while Fushimi was acting so sexy and needy, his last message conveying exactly what he wanted Yata to do. It was only about a five to ten minute ride home, and in his current situation, he was pretty sure five would cut it. 

You better take responsibility, damn monkey!

\--

It took a lot of courage to go and send that first text to Yata, along with a lot of consideration as to whether or not he could really go through with it. But as it turned out, the more things went on, the less worried about his insecurities he got. Not to mention he found that it was actually quite satisfying teasing Yata like this. Not as much fun as it would’ve been in person, but it was entertaining nonetheless.

He could already imagine how Yata had felt after receiving the picture of him mostly nude, face red with embarrassment and pleasant surprise.

Reading the text he got in return only made him smirk all the more, fitting perfectly with the image in his head. He could practically hear Yata saying those words as he freaked out internally, trying to keep his cool at work. The thought was entertaining, but as it was, that wasn't what he wanted to imagine. 

Grabbing the lube, Fushimi gets into a more comfortable position for what he was planning on doing. He had a general idea of what to do for the next photo, deciding not to take things too far just yet. He didn’t exactly need Yata tenting up his pants at work. 

Holding up the lube bottle, Fushimi poses with it in what he hopes is a seductive manner, though he was sure his face was tinted pink from the embarrassment of it all. It wasn't like he usually took selfies to begin with either, but he could manage. 

Snapping the photo, he sends a text first before sending it over, and luckily, things were starting to move in the direction he had originally anticipated, excitement rushing through him as he read it over. 

‘Fuck, Saru...’

That's more like it, Misaki...

Yata was usually a potty mouth in general, but whenever they would get really into things, whether it was him on top or not, those expletives would leave his lips in what would begin as a rough voice, only for the words to taper off into sexy moans and groans.

It was a hell of a turn on. 

That one sentence alone was enough to make him want it that much more, arousal building in his lower belly. Uncapping the lube, Fushimi wets his fingers before slowly trailing downwards, and slips his hand under the waistband of his underwear, gingerly skirting around his hard dick. 

He knew not to give in to his desires too quickly, despite his impatience. If he was lucky, he'd get just what he wanted in time, and preparing himself now while denying himself the pleasuring of jerking off would only make things that much better. Like this, Yata could skip the preparations he would usually do for him, allowing them to get to the main event sooner.

Circling his entrance, Fushimi teases himself a little before slowly pushing in, the feeling making him lightly gasp. It was a bit difficult to do with underwear on, but he was too turned on to care. 

He imagined those were Yata's fingers touching him, spreading himself gently as he knew he would do, always caring for him lovingly no matter how turned on he was. It wasn't the same by any means, but it would do for now. 

As he finger fucks himself, Fushimi moves his free hand, and begins to toy with one of his nipples, already pert from the coldness of their room. Rolling it between his forefinger and his thumb, he pulls on his nipple lightly, mimicking Yata as best as he could. Yes... like that... 

The only thing missing was the warm tongue that would usually follow after, trailing wet circles around the sensitive area. Misaki...

After a few moments, Fushimi stops himself before he gets too lost in the moment, his hand leaving his chest to grab his phone instead, and sends over another message to Yata. He was sure his boyfriend was awaiting his next reply, and he couldn’t keep him waiting too long.

Before he could even put his phone back down, he gets a text back from Yata, the words making him moan low, his dick twitching. Fushimi turns the message over in his head, the words ringing in his ears as if Yata had just said it to him, his tone desperate.

‘I want to see you do it’

Fuck, Misaki...

Looking down, Fushimi takes in the display he’s making. Him, alone on their bed as he fingerfucked himself, all the while thinking of Yata. His dick was fully hard and leaking, the shape prominent even under the fabric of his briefs, and an obvious wet spot had formed where the head was, in need of being touched. Not to mention his ass throbbed, his fingers still continuing to stretch and loosen him up.

It was getting hard to think, but he manages to snap one more picture, and types out another text. Hopefully with this, Yata’s resolve would finally crumble. If not, he was worried his might first, the fingers already no longer enough to satisfy him.

Putting his phone back down, Fushimi picks up where he left off, playing with his other nipple as he adds a third finger, and pushes in deep. 

Hitting his prostate, Fushimi’s back arches off the bed, a loud moan leaving his lips. He was already starting to feel himself getting lost in the pleasure, his briefs uncomfortably tight, dick hot and begging to be touched. Maybe just a little...

No. He couldn’t. If he did that, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to help himself from chasing his orgasm. 

Groaning in a mix of pleasure and frustration, Fushimi presses his head back against the pillows. Where was Yata at anyways? He had been replying almost instantly just before, save for his last text, but that one only took a couple minutes. Maybe it got busy? 

Checking his phone, Fushimi notes it hasn’t even been ten minutes since sending his last message, though it felt like much longer. Maybe he really can’t come after all... If that was the case, it would certainly be a letdown. Then again, if Yata wasn’t coming, he had no reason to prolong this any longer...

Licking his lips in temptation, Fushimi gives in and removes his hands from both his ass and chest, reaching for the waistband of his briefs. His dick was so hard at this point that the waistband was no longer flat against his skin where the head of his cock lay, the fabric being pulled back, leaving a small opening. He really was shameless...

Pulling the fabric down just under the head of his cock, Fushimi pauses when their bedroom door suddenly slams open, the sound making him jump in slight surprise.

The shock fades into relief and longing all at once, his eyes focusing on the sight of Yata, panting heavily and slightly sweaty. Finally!

Yata’s face was flushed red, either from rushing to their apartment or from the lewd display in front of him, he wasn’t sure. His boyfriend was staring at his crotch, right where the head of his cock was peeking out of his underwear. It must’ve been quite the sight, because Yata wastes no time, striding over to where Fushimi lay on their bed, shedding his shirt and shorts as he does.

Crawling onto the bed, Yata reaches him in no time, and removes Fushimi’s hands from where he was pulling his underwear down to grab ahold of his boyfriend’s hips. 

“What took you so--” Fushimi starts, a moan breaking his sentence as Yata traces the head of his cock with his tongue, the contact driving him mad, “--l-long, Misaki?” Yes, yes, yes...

Yata doesn’t reply, but instead moves his head downwards, tonguing Fushimi’s dick through the thin fabric of his briefs, teasing Fushimi in a way he could never get enough of. It felt so good, but he needed more. He wanted that tongue on him, to feel the slickness and heat of it all on his bare skin, no barrier there to get in the way of the pleasure Yata was finally, finally giving him.

“Misaki,” Fushimi says, hands gripping onto Yata’s hair, “More...”

Yata groans, but pulls back slightly, as if the words were just what he wanted to hear, “Hm, nope,” He says, his hot breath ghosting over Fushimi’s cock, finger tracing over the head lightly. “Didn’t you say you’d show me what I wanted to see if I came home?”

Well... he did say that, but it was more to get Yata to come home and fuck him more than anything. Honestly, he was expecting them to get right into it considering the fact that it’d been awhile since they’d had any real alone time. 

It was a little unexpected and frustrating not getting what he wanted right off the bat, but somehow it was also... a little hot.

“That’s not--”

“--And what I wanted to see... Was you doing it to yourself. Remember?”

Yata was looking up at him now, his eyes heated and determined. It wasn’t often that Yata was so adamant on making Fushimi do something like this. It wasn’t exactly dirty talk, but it had him recalling his dream and the way Yata had been so dominant and just how sexy it was. Maybe... he could get Yata to act like that now too.

Since when had he become so perverted?

“...Fine.” Fushimi mumbles, attempting to ignore his little self-discovery. 

Despite the reluctance in his voice, Yata’s eyes brighten as he nods, and gives Fushimi some space as he shuffles a little, finally able to remove his briefs. 

He was still leaning back against the pillows, though this time Yata was seated in front of him, an expectant look on his face. He didn’t know how long Yata wanted him to do this for, since he was already prepared, but he wasn’t exactly opposed to getting off with how long he’d been waiting. 

Picking up where he left off, Fushimi spreads his legs for easier access, and reaches for his cock, spreading the precum that had accumulated on his head along his shaft. He strokes himself slowly, the contact pulling a shuddering moan from his lips as he does, the feeling too much of a tease and relief for him to bother keeping his voice in. 

It was easy to lose himself with how good it felt, Yata’s presence serving as some sort of fuel to the whole thing. It was a lot more erotic than when he was sending the photos, being able to see his boyfriend’s reactions in person rather than in his mind. 

Yata must’ve felt the same way too, his eyes blown wide as they flitted from where Fushimi was jerking himself off, only to move back up to his face, watching as it contorted in pleasure. 

“Saru,” Yata’s whispers, “You look so good...”

Without his consent, the confession has a small whimper leaves his lips, and he instinctively bucks his hips into his hand, seeking more. As the slick sounds begin to increase and his moans get louder, Yata starts to get a little fidgety, his fingers tapping on his knee while he watches. He looked like he was trying his absolute hardest not to just take Fushimi as he was, the little ‘show’ he had wanted obviously taking its toll on him. It probably didn't help that they'd barely touched since Yata had come home, either. 

It seemed that sitting idly was finally becoming too much to handle, as Yata sits up on his knees to take off his boxers, giving Fushimi a good view of his body as he does, his tan and lean torso right in front of him.

Pulling down his underwear, Yata’s cock is finally out in all of its glory, standing up proudly as it’s exposed. It was hot as hell, and the sight has Fushimi licking his lips. He wanted that cock in him, and he had no shame in making it happen at this point, impatience burning through him. 

He was done waiting.

As Yata tosses his underwear to the ground, Fushimi removes his hand from his cock, placing both hands near his entrance instead, spreading himself open, “...Misaki,” Fushimi says, his voice bringing Yata’s eyes back to him immediately, “I want you... Now.”

Those words seemed to do the trick.

Yata’s eyes go wide, and he practically lunges at Fushimi the second they come out, his mouth latching onto his neck, sucking and kissing all over. “Fuck, Saru...” Yata says, his voice just about a growl, “Me too, I want you... so you badly.”

Fuck yes...

“Then-mm-hurry up already.” 

“Heh, so demanding today,” Yata says, as he pulls back from Fushimi’s neck, “Get up for a sec, yeah?”

Raising an eyebrow, Fushimi does as Yata says, only for Yata to lay where he was just before, motioning for Fushimi to straddle him. Ah, so that’s it.

“Who’s the demanding one again?”

“S-shut up.”

Getting into position, Fushimi places both legs on either side of Yata as he sits in his lap, his hands on Yata’s chest to keep him balanced. Yata’s own hands had made their way onto Fushimi’s hips, holding him in place as he got settled. 

Reaching over to the lube bottle that had since been casted away, Fushimi slathers some on his hand before grabbing onto Yata’s cock, pumping him leisurely, making his boyfriend gasp and close his eyes in ecstasy.

Just watching Yata’s face as it contorted in pleasure while he jacked him off was enough to make him feel like he was about to lose it right there. It was almost illegal how Yata would whimper Fushimi’s name like that, the hold on his hips getting tighter, the slick sounds beneath him getting louder as he sped up his motions. It was too much really, and they hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. 

Stopping his ministrations on Yata’s cock, Fushimi positions it at his entrance, tracing his hole with the head as a little tease. He wasn’t in much of a position to be teasing Yata as it was, considering how much he wanted it himself, but as he feels Yata’s cock twitch in anticipation, he decides it’s worth it.

Finally giving in, he pushes down, the head of Yata’s cock entering and filling him slowly. A groan escapes him as he feels Yata enter him, that one action alone being a relief after his long wait. Easing himself the rest of the way down onto his boyfriend’s cock, the pleasure only increases as he feels himself shudder at the drag of Yata’s cock inside him, hot and throbbing. He was silently grateful for having prepared himself ahead of time, as there was no way he could’ve waited anymore for this, for Misaki, for them. 

“Ah-- Misaki...” Fushimi says, voice muffled, his face hidden in Yata’s shoulder. 

“Saru,” Is the response he gets, as one of Yata’s calloused hands runs through his hair. It was a good distraction as he waited for himself to get adjusted, but as Yata’s next words hit him, his impatience hits him like a truck, “You already feel so good...” 

Fuck. 

The feeling was mutual, but he didn’t expect Yata to admit it so readily. He wasn’t about to go and say the same thing himself, but he could do something else. I can make you feel better than this, Misaki.

Leaning back from Yata’s neck, Fushimi places his hands on Yata’s shoulders for support as he slowly rises from where he’s seated on Yata’s cock, before dropping back down with haste. It has the two of them moaning simultaneously, the first thrust always being gratifying as hell. 

Again, Fushimi lifts himself up, only this time, to the point where Yata’s cock seems like it’s about to slip out, stopping just before the head of his cock. As he’s about to plunge back down, Yata meets him halfway, thrusting up into Fushimi, Yata’s cock hitting his prostate.

“F-fuck, Misaki,” Fushimi moans, his back arching as his sweet spot is hit again without warning, “There!”

“Saru, ngh, shit...”

The pace was already getting fast, and they had just started, the sound of skin slapping already making itself known. Fushimi was grinding himself downwards as Yata pushed himself upwards, meeting each of his thrusts with perfection. He could feel the precum on his cock leaking, the beads trailing down the length of his cock as he bounced himself in Yata’s lap without restraint. 

It felt so good, but just as he’s about to lose himself to the pleasure, Yata grabs onto his hips tighter, stopping him from fully sitting back down onto Yata’s cock, “Misaki, what are you- ah!”

Instead of letting Fushimi take him in all the way, Yata begins to lower Fushimi’s hips slightly, shallowly thrusting into him, only the head of his cock entering him. It was such a tease, feeling Yata bring him down only to barely enter him, the anticipation for what he wanted to come growing in his stomach, before he pulled him back up, going no deeper than a few inches. 

This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted more. To feel Yata in him deeper, harder, faster. But this, this wasn’t enough at all.

Attempting to get what he wants, Fushimi tries to push down on Yata with more force, but to no avail, Yata’s grip tightening more as he ground down. It seemed like Yata had anticipated what he’d do, the look on his face downright smug as Fushimi looks up at him to glare, “What do you think you’re doing?” Fushimi asks, not even bothering to hide the frustration in his tone at this point.

“Nothing,” Yata says, a bit breathless, “Why do you ask?”

Grunting, Fushimi ignores Yata’s response. He was obviously toying with him, but he’d see who’d break first. He may have wanted it, but no way would he let Yata have the upper hand.

Trying again, Fushimi pushes down harder, and feels Yata’s cock enter him a bit more than last time. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. Maybe Yata was getting tired from holding him for so long? He hoped that was the case, because his stamina was starting to wear off from their earlier pace, along with the current quick, and shallow thrusts. 

Lowering himself for the third time, Fushimi gasps when he feels Yata’s cock slide in more. Finally!

His relief is shattered though, when he comes to the realization that it had only happened because Yata had allowed it, his grip loosening just enough for Fushimi to push himself down onto his cock. It wasn’t how he wanted it though, the grip on his hips guiding him down slowly, torturously so. Yata was finally filling him up the way he’d been aching for him to, but the pace wasn’t nearly enough. Whining in frustration, Fushimi leans forward to nip at Yata’s neck, earning a yelp from his boyfriend.

“Misaki,” He says, moving up nibble on Yata’s earlobe instead.

Faster...

“Misaki... Misaki...” 

Harder, deeper...

“S-saru,” Yata says, his voice hoarse. He could feel Yata shudder beneath him, the use of his name having just the affect he wanted, “If you want something, y-you’re going to have to say it.” 

He didn’t want to say it, but as Yata finishes his sentence, he brings his hips back up, and pulls him down, hard. Yata repeats the motion not once, but twice, giving Fushimi just what he was craving, until he goes back to the unbearably slow pace he was at before.

Having just about enough, Fushimi bites into Yata’s neck as a small form of revenge, before uttering out the words he’d been holding in, “M-Misaki-- nn” Another quick thrust, “Please--” A slow one, “I want it... Harder, faster, deeper...”

“Fuck, Saru,” Yata says, sounding just about completely wrecked, “You’re so sexy.”

Granting Fushimi’s wish, Yata loosens his grip on Fushimi’s hips again, allowing him to ride him as he pleased, the wet slapping sounds joining the room with their loud moans and groans. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Fushimi keens, “Don’t stop, Misaki!”

“Heh, you asked for it.”

Pounding into Fushimi without restraint, Yata’s cock hits his sweet spot again and again. It was getting hard to think, the onslaught of pleasure being almost too much. He could tell Yata was getting close though, his thrusts getting more frenzied the longer it went on, not that he was in a much better state himself.

He could feel himself getting worn out from how fast they were going, his legs trembling from the effort of riding Yata, no longer able to fully bring himself up, but he was so close... 

“Misaki, I.. c-can’t,” He whined, his thrusts now being reduced to him simply swirling his hips on Yata’s cock, his legs having given up on him. He didn’t want to stop, but the more he tried, the more his thighs burned, “anymore...”

“Shit.”

Pulling out, Yata flips them over with Fushimi on his back, before quickly entering again. Instinctively, Fushimi wraps his arms around Yata’s neck, along with his legs around his back, bringing them closer.

With the close proximity, Fushimi watches Yata with hazy eyes as he’s being pounded into, pure want evident on his boyfriend’s face. His eyes were glossy, face flushed, and lips red from biting them to keep his voice down. It was sexy as hell, but only then does it hit him, that after everything they’d done that day, they still hadn’t kissed once.

It was a simple detail, but an important one all the same.

Moving forward, Fushimi presses a soft, chaste kiss to Yata’s lips. It may have been too innocent for the current atmosphere, but as he pulls back, Yata does the same, slowing his pace a bit as the two of them kissed sweetly in the mix of their lust. 

No matter how intimate they got, kissing like this could still leave him feeling breathless. It allowed them to show their affection for one another in the most random times, whether it was in a moment like this, or a goodbye kiss in the morning.

He could never get enough of Yata, no matter the circumstances.

As their kissing continues, Yata’s tongue traces his bottom lip, before slipping into his mouth. It was hot and wet, but amazing nonetheless, the slick muscle running along the roof of his mouth, before twirling again with his own tongue. 

Drool was beginning to make its way down his chin from how intense the kiss was getting, when Yata speeds up his thrusts again, hitting Fushimi’s sweet spot in the midst of it all. Breaking away from the kiss to moan, a thread of spit keeps them connected, until Yata grabs onto his cock, the thread breaking as he arches his back, head hitting the pillows. He was too close...

“Saru, I’m close-” Yata says, his head now buried in the crook of Fushimi’s neck.

“Mm, Misaki, me too-ah!”

A few more tugs on his cock, and Fushimi feels his orgasm take over, the hot fluid spurting out from his dick and onto his stomach and chest. Some of it even manages to get onto Yata’s stomach as well as he continues to thrust into him. It’s not long after that Yata comes too, his thrusts stopping completely as he does, emptying himself into Fushimi with a groan.

So good... Misaki...

As the two come off their high, the room is silent save for their harsh breathing. It'd been awhile since they'd had such an intense fuck, and the two of them were thoroughly worn out. Waiting a moment, Yata pulls out of Fushimi carefully, the both of them whining a bit at the over stimulation. Flopping down next to Fushimi's side, the two take a moment to catch their breath. 

With how busy they'd both been the past few weeks though, it was most definitely needed, and it was nice to just relax in the post-coital bliss, apart from the now cooling sweat and come on their bodies. Fushimi was sure he'd be sore the next few days, but hell was it worth it.

Rolling onto his side, Yata regards Fushimi with a warm expression, prompting Fushimi to do the same, the two of them now facing each other. Yata’s face was still slightly flushed, and his hair was a mess, though Fushimi guessed he probably looked about the same, or perhaps worse. 

Lifting his hand, Yata reaches forward, gently tucking Fushimi’s sweaty hair behind his ear, sighing contentedly. Leaning into the touch, Fushimi closes his eyes for a moment, a small smile gracing his lips. There really was nothing else like it seemed; being together with Yata.

Opening his eyes after a few moments, Yata was still peering at him, though he also seemed a bit embarrassed somehow.

“What?”

“N-nothing really...” He says, coughing a little before continuing, “Just… Damn, Saru, that was hot as hell."

Huffing a little, Fushimi clicks his tongue lightly. Leave it to Yata to sum things up perfectly. Though, he had to admit, it was pretty... intense. Just thinking back on it brought butterflies to his stomach.

“And I never would’ve expected you to send me pictures l-like that, though.” 

Right. That.

He’d completely forgotten about that in the midst of everything, and the reminder of it had his face heating up. He couldn’t really believe it himself, but well, it had all worked out in the end right? 

“Shut up,” He mumbles, burrowing his face in the crook of Yata’s neck, attempting to hide his embarrassment. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with it.”

Chuckling, Yata continues to stroke Fushimi’s hair, untangling the knots. “Like hell I would! It was really hard to keep my cool at work though, asshole.”

It was Fushimi’s turn to laugh then, a small snort leaving his lips, “How did you manage to leave anyways? You’re such a horrible liar.”

“Shut up I am not!” Yata says, “I just you know -- told him I was sick.”

Pulling back a little from his hiding spot, Fushimi eyes Yata, “No way it was that easy. You practically begged that guy for an early shift just to leave early? I don’t think so.”

Biting his lip, Yata averts his eyes, “W-well that’s true, but that’s seriously what I said!”

“You’re obviously hiding something.”

“I’m not!”

“Hm, let me guess,” Fushimi says, putting his pointer finger to his chin in mock thought, “You’re face was so red and hot that you said you had a fever?”

“W-wha-- how did you--”

Bingo.

“Like I said, you’re a horrible liar.” 

“I didn’t lie, though, dammit!”

“Not to mention you’re super obvious when you get embarrassed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck off already.” Yata says.

“To think you skipped work to have sex with your boyfriend,” Fushimi chimes. He couldn’t help teasing him about it, in the end, “How shameless of you, Misaki.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?!”

“Hm, who knows,” Fushimi says, slowly rising from the bed. “Anyways, let’s get cleaned up, I feel gross.”

“Right,” Yata says, smiling, “Wanna take a shower?”

Meeting Yata’s smile with a smirk, Fushimi saunters over to where the bathroom is, and calls out, “What do you think?”

Scrambling off the bed, Yata follows after Fushimi. 

It seemed Yata couldn’t get enough of him either.

\--

After another quick round of making out and handjobs in the shower, Fushimi is standing in their bathroom, blow drying Yata’s hair. 

Yata had somehow managed to coax him into it, despite his initial resistance. He couldn’t exactly help himself though, the idea of playing with Yata’s soft, choppy locks being too good to pass up. 

He couldn’t even think of a time Yata had ever cared enough to blow dry his hair, but as Fushimi did it for him, he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. It reminded Fushimi of a time when he’d once cut Yata’s hair for him, back in middle school. 

He didn’t even know why Yata had trusted him to cut his hair in the first place, considering he’d never done it before. It turned out to be a better job than expected, and though Fushimi had thought he’d known this about Yata, he found the boy could not sit still for his life. I don’t even know how I managed to cut anything, honestly... But as Fushimi continued to dry Yata’s hair for him, he was pleasantly surprised as Yata sat obediently, letting him card through his hair gently. 

In the mirror, Fushimi could see the content look on Yata’s face as he sat there with his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. It made for a cute picture, he had to admit, a small smile gracing his own lips as he took in the scene.

As if on cue, Yata’s eyes flutter open, and meet Fushimi’s, a big grin on his face, “What are you staring at?”

Pouting a little, Fushimi tries not to look away, embarrassed about having been caught. Typical.

“Nothing,” He says, turning off the hair dryer, “You’re finished.”

“Oh, thanks!” Yata chimes, standing up from his spot, “Want me to do yours too, Saru?”

It was tempting, but somehow Fushimi felt having Yata toy with his hair wasn’t the best decision.

“It’s fine, I got it,” Fushimi says, smirking, “You’re probably too short to reach my head anyways.”

“You’d be sitting down, asshole!”

“I don’t think that’d make much of a difference, though...”

Glaring, Yata slaps Fushimi’s shoulder. “Whatever, jerk. I’m gonna go make us lunch then.”

“Fine by me.”

It only takes a few more minutes for Fushimi to dry and style his hair, and not long after, he decides to join Yata. 

Walking into the kitchen, Yata’s back is facing him, busy preparing their food. Sneaking up on his boyfriend, Fushimi wraps his arms around Yata’s torso and leans his head on his shoulder.

Looking back a little, Yata smiles, “Hey, just in time, Saru! The foods ready, so let’s eat before it gets cold, yeah?”

Hearing those words, Fushimi tenses up a little, suddenly remembering his dream from earlier that morning. His mind wanders as he replays the images in his mind and just how sexy and demanding his boyfriend was in it. 

He didn't exactly manage to get Yata to talk dirty earlier now that he thought about it, but the want for it was still there. With that in mind, and the fact that the dream was what caused all of this in the first place, it was hard not to react the way he had. 

It's not long after though, that Fushimi begins to regret his little slip up, as he notices the confused look on Yata’s face. 

“Is something wrong?”

Feeling his face heat up, Fushimi internally clicks his tongue. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

It was too late though, Yata had already seemed to catch on that something was up with him, and he could practically see the devil horns forming on his head. “Oh? Is it really?”

“Shut up, idiot.”

Removing himself from Fushimi's hold, Yata turns around to face him fully, not yet wanting to let up on the teasing. “I'm not shutting up until you tell me! You've gotta be hiding something, your face is red you kn--”

Pulling onto one of Yata's wrists, Fushimi pulls him close, their faces just inches apart. Two could play at this game, after all. 

“If I tell you, you'll be the one with a red face, Misaki.” Fushimi says, voice low. 

The comment has Yata flushing, just slightly, and Fushimi can tell he's won. But, then again...

“Well.... Don't worry. I'll tell you tomorrow.” 

“... Why tomorrow?”

“Hm, can't figure that out for yourself, Misaki?” Fushimi says, smirking, “It's my birthday, and that means you have to do what I want right? I have a special favor to ask of you tomorrow, is all.”

With that, understanding begins to take over Yata's features, his face getting even redder at the images that are probably going through his head. Fushimi can't help but wonder what kind of fantasies he's cooking up, his own curiosity gnawing at him. 

“Y-you better not be asking for anything weird, damnit!”

“Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?” Fushimi says, before pulling Yata in for a quick kiss. 

It wasn't the most conventional idea for a birthday gift, but Fushimi figured they'd both enjoy it. Besides, he was sure Yata already had a ‘proper’ gift sorted out for him, so he didn't mind it much. 

Taking their seats at the table to eat their lunch, the usual bickering and teasing resumes naturally, a large grin on Yata's face. It was in that moment that Fushimi had to admit, that having Yata with him in times like these was enough of a gift for him in the end, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it... I sinned. ///  
> I've really been wanting to write misaru for a while and needy Saru is just... too good to pass up lol. This fic was a pain in the ass and I probably died a few times writing it, but all in all I'm happy with it hehe. Also special thanks to Lucy and Shae for looking this over for me and listening to me whine about it constantly LOL. Same with Adriana I appreciate having people to yell at lol it truly helps. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you have any tips please let me know! I'd like to improve my writing :D  
> Feel free to message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saruhiko_bb) or [tumblr](http://saruhiko-bb.tumblr.com/) too if you want ^o^/ <3


End file.
